This invention relates to alarm systems, and more particularly to a briefcase alarm system.
Briefcase alarm systems are already known, and typically include an alarm or the like within the briefcase which will be activated upon the actuation or release of a button actuated switch or upon opening the briefcase. Typically, the briefcase carries an alarm which becomes activated upon removal of the briefcase from the grip of an authorized person carrying it. Examples of such known constructions are afforded by U.S. Pat. Nos. 548,887 issued to Murphy, No. 851,267 issued to Walsh, No. 1,081,150 issued to Read, No. 1,119,198 issued to Roth, No. 1,478,169 issued to Butcher, No. 1,701,700 issued to Smith, No. 2,038,625 issued to Adler, No. 2,461,588 issued to Cooper, and No. 2,766,358 issued to Davidson.